Misadventures of the Tennis Royals
by TennisWriter456
Summary: Older and wiser, the tennis royals are trying to find their paths in life. They're going to college, traveling the world, finding romance and jobs. Now that it's been a few years since their middle school days, their relationships have blossomed and their skills have grown; of course, that doesn't mean their antics have ended. I mean, who doesn't want to party it up in college?
1. SushiNight

**hello prince of tennis fandom! this is my first prince of tennis fic, so I'm super excited to share it with you all :)**

 **essentially, it's a series of short-stories/one-shots/different arcs about our favorite tennis players once the majority of them are in college. It takes place once the third years of the series have entered their second year of college (so, for example, Ryoma still isn't in college, and mom and kaidoh are just now entering). They're all at different schools and living with different people and having different (mis)adventures, so it's lots of fun! I have to tell you, this has been an absolute RIOT to write. Each character is doing something different, and you'll get to read about my crazy fantasies YAY.**

 **there are very few things in life that i love more than this anime.**

 **i love it.**

 **a lot.**

 **ROMANCE AND DRAMA AND FRIENDSHIP AND WOW AWESOME STUFF.**

 **you'll know whose perspective the chapter is from based on the name that goes along with the title of the chapter (which I have formatted like twitter hashtags for some reason idk). i also have nicknames for each character. i don't know why. they just sort of came about as i watched the show with my sister.**

 **yay!**

 **so how it'll work is i'll post this chapter, and then at the end, i'll ask you which perspective/story you want to see in the next chapter, and you can tell me in your reviews.**

 **i'm really excited :)**

 **OKAY! Without further ado, here is the first chapter. from you-know-who's perspective, of course!**

 **love you all, i hope you enjoy**

 **xoxo**

 **(P.S.: whenever I write about characters I ALWAYS use their first name, which sometimes isn't the name that they usually go by, just so you're aware. in dialogue, though, people will call them what they'd usually call them)**

* * *

ryBroma

#SushiNight

A young man wearing a white hat and a sleeveless t-shirt walked through the streets, a tennis bag hanging over his shoulder. He seemed to know where he was going, his hazel eyes not really focused on anything in particular. But his steps were deliberate, left and right, with one hand in his pocket and the other grasping the strap of his tennis bag. He wasn't especially tall, but not especially short, either—seemed in transition, like in a few months, he might shoot up like a bamboo stalk. He was skinny and, at first glance, might have seemed lanky. But at closer inspection, one could see his lean muscles rippling, creating bends and shadows across his pale skin. They covered his body, a testament to the health and fitness of this young man. Perhaps 17 or 18, not much older or younger than that. Straight, shiny, dark tendrils of hair spilled from beneath his cap and fell between his eyes and across his forehead. It was messy, but deliberately messy. Surely he had stood in front of the mirror and decided how messy he wanted it to look. As he walked, he glanced up at the sky for a moment and murmured under his breath, "Geez, it's hot."

He stopped in front of a sushi restaurant—one that had been steadily gaining fame in Tokyo for the past four years. It was called Kawamura Sushi. It was full that time of day, but the young man walked in without even blinking. He looked around the restaurant for a few moments, but before he could find what he was evidently searching for, there came a bellowing scream in his direction.

"Echizen!" Suddenly there was a huge, muscular bicep wrapped around his neck, forcing his face into a just-as-muscular chest. The young man scowled and tried to resist, all the while knowing it was futile. "Late, as usual!"

The one who had grabbed him finally let go, and the young man looked up. And then, his straight lips broke into a smile as he fixed his hat.

"Long time no see, Momo."

The one who had grabbed him was a little bit older than him, it seemed, with muscles and a strong build much more evident than his. He stood abnormally straight (but even if he were slouching he would have been much taller) and smiled as if he wanted the entire world to see how bright his teeth were, with black hair gelled to a perfect style that hadn't changed in years. Violet eyes that were wide and vibrant, a voice that reached every corner of the restaurant. It was Takeshi Momoshiro, Ryoma's best friend.

"Is that any way to greet me?" Takeshi laughed. He lifted his fist wordlessly, and Ryoma met it with his own. Ryoma was much more at ease now. Not that he hadn't been at ease before—but now he knew he was with friends. He could relax the muscles of his face and let himself smile a little bit. Takeshi began talking—about what, Ryoma wasn't really sure—as he took him by the elbow and began leading him through the restaurant. Toward the back, at a larger table that was completely filled with familiar faces.

"Look who I found!" Takeshi said, giving Ryoma a light push. Everybody at the table smiled.

"Echizen! Welcome home. Did you have a good trip?" A young man with deep green eyes smiled his signature genuine smile, the kind of smile that made somebody feel like the most cared about person in the world. It was Shuichiro Oishi, who had shockingly grown his hair out in the past few years.

"Ochibi! We were just about to order—glad you made it!" Sitting right beside Shuichiro was Eiji Kikumaru, his bright red hair shimmering and his blue eyes sparkling in what seemed to be sincere excitement. He jumped up from the table, leaped across it, grabbed Ryoma's hat, and tousled his hair before Ryoma could even blink.

"Eiji, be careful! You're going to spill the soy sauce," Shuichiro called.

"It's about time," came a deep, low voice from further down the table. It came from a young man sitting with his arms crossed, his lips pursed, and a body much more built than any of the others. His hair was black and wiry, sticking out from beneath a blue bandana wrapped around his head. He was Kaoru Kaidoh, or as some called him (usually Takeshi), Viper. The nickname had arisen in middle school, and had somehow stuck until now. Though he had long grown out of his habit of hissing like a snake.

"Yo, Echizen! Long time no see!" Sitting beside Kaoru were two people, arms around each other in friendly affection, that Ryoma really hadn't seen in a while. One with glistening red hair falling over one eye, one with shoulder-length blue hair—Akira Kamio and Shinji Ibu. Akira was waving, a smile on his face, while Shinji grinned silently and swayed with Akira's rhythm. Students of a different high school than the one the others had attended, but friends, nevertheless. Ryoma raised a hand in greeting. There were two more people at the table he recognized—one with tall stature, straight posture, thin eyebrows, glasses that shined so brightly they shielded his eyes, unexpectedly strong physique. He sat across from Kaoru. He smiled a small, crooked smile.

"Welcome back. I would ask how you are, but I already know. Of course I've been keeping tabs," Sadaharu Inui said, fixing his glasses. His comments washed over Ryoma like he had a plastic wrapping around his body. Finally, there was the young man sitting across from Eiji, sunglasses on top of his head even though it wasn't even sunny out, tresses that fell to his shoulders and a smile that was nice and genuine and yet, in some inexplicable way, very unnerving.

"Have a seat, Echizen. How do you like being back?" Syuusuke Fuji asked. Ryoma (always a bit afraid of disobeying Syuusuke) let his tennis bag fall to the floor and knelt beside him, across from Shuichiro, adjusting his hat even though it didn't need any adjusting. He gave a shrug. Takeshi slapped his back once before making his way around the table and squeezing in between Akira and Kaoru.

"I've only been back a few hours. Came here straight from the airport," he said. "But it's hot, as usual."

"Well, we're all glad to have you back, even if it's only for a little while," Shuichiro smiled. "Tokyo seems a little bit brighter."

"You're so _cheesy_ , Oishi," Eiji mumbled, nudging Shuichiro with his shoulder. Shuichiro just smiled, tinkered with his chopsticks a little bit. While the conversations started up again, Ryoma looked around the table, letting himself slouch in his seat. He hadn't felt this comfortable in a while. The travelling and the training and the practices and the tournaments were certainly what he loved to do—what he wanted to be doing, what he was doing, what he was great at doing, what he _would_ be doing for as long as he could.

But being surrounded by so many familiar faces in a familiar place, with familiar emotions rushing around his body, was comfortable. He smiled a little bit. Shuichiro and Eiji laughing about something that nobody else could relate to, Takeshi and Kaoru arguing about something or other, Akira singing a song and Shinji speaking to himself, Sadaharu informing Syuusuke of his most recent recipe—one that Syuusuke showed sincere interest in trying when the time came. And Ryoma sitting in silence, taking in the atmosphere, letting Shuichiro take care of ordering the sushi.

"Echizen-kun! It's so nice to see you again." A young man with round, excited eyes, light hair, a gentle way of walking and a soothing way of speaking, approached the table. He had trays of sushi in his hands, a familiar smile and familiar sideburns. With fluidity, he put the sushi along the table, wiped the sweat from his brow, reached out and grabbed Ryoma's hand. He was the son of the restaurant's owner, Takashi Kawamura, the one who was to take over the restaurant and had recently become a chef himself. Instead of heading back to the kitchen, he sat down at the head of the table. There was still something missing, of course. Something that gnawed at Ryoma's core.

"Hey, Fuji-senpai," he said. "Where's Captain?"

"He's at a tournament," Syuusuke replied. "I thought you would have known." Ryoma shrugged and turned away.

"Man, if he were here, we'd have the whole gang!" Takeshi cried.

"Pipe down, will ya?" Kaoru mumbled.

"IS THIS QUIET ENOUGH FOR YOU?" Takeshi screamed in his ear.

"I wonder how they'll manage living together," Syuusuke chuckled as Shuichiro hurried to tame the bubbling battle between the two. Ryoma recalled the phone conversation he had had with Takeshi a few months ago.

* * *

"Kyoto University? Wow, congratulations. That's kind of a big deal."

"I know! My parents wanted me to stay close, but hey, the university is great."

"Anybody else we know going to Kyodai?"

"Actually, yeah. Mamoshi got in, too. We're rooming together."

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah! Well, _actually_ , we're rooming with Kamio and Ibu."

"Kamio and Ibu? Really?"

"Mhmm. Crazy, isn't it?"

"Momo, that's a terrible idea."

* * *

Suddenly Kaoru and Takeshi were laughing, nudging each other, competing to see who could eat the most pieces of sushi. Ryoma was certain they would be fine. Syuusuke seemed to think so as well, while he smiled and heaped wasabi on his sushi.

"When do classes start?" he asked, to nobody in particular.

"Oh shoot, I forget...Oishi?" Eiji pouted.

"Two weeks. But we moved in last week."

"Moved in?"

"A flat in Ochiai, yeah. Eiji, Shishido, Ootori and I are living together this year. We figured we'd get a place close by and just split the rent to make it easier, since they're at Sodai, too."

"Oh yeah, you're at Sodai. Nice to hear Ootori got in."

"That's where Yuuta's going, too," Syuusuke added. Eiji leaned forward on the table, blinked a few times.

"What? He's not going to Todai with you?"

Syuusuke shook his head, delicately ate some unaccompanied wasabi. "He got in, but he decided to go to Sodai. It's still in Tokyo, so it's okay. And Kojirou is there to look out for him."

"Is he living with you, Kite, and Saeki, then?" Sadaharu asked.

"No, we asked him if he wanted to, but he was very vehemently against it," Syuusuke said, as if he were talking about a mischievous child. "He's going to live in the university housing."

"Like we did last year," Shuichiro said. "He'll be fine."

"What about you, Inui? When do you go back to Osaka?" Kaoru asked. Sadaharu adjusted his glasses, crossed his arms, looked at the ceiling as if there were something very fascinating up there. Something puzzling.

"Three days."

"Soon," Kaoru mumbled.

"I'm rather excited. Their physics department is really something." Sadaharu smiled at Kaoru across the table, popped a piece of unagi sushi into his mouth. "I'll just be living in the university dorms again. I don't mind them, and besides, the only thing I know how to make is fried rice and my special juices."

Everybody took a moment of silence to fondly remember their lost taste buds, long ago stolen by Sadaharu's infamous concoctions.

"I can't remember if you mentioned this before—anybody else you know at Handai?" Shuichiro asked. Sadaharu nodded.

"Yes. Hiroshi Yagyuu and Hajime Mizuki. I don't see either of them very much. Yagyuu is busy in student government, and I don't care much for Mizuki to begin with."

Syuusuke laughed and said, "Yuuta and Mizuki are actually quite good friends. Oh, Kippei and Chitose are at Handai as well."

"Ah, yes. But I don't see them, either," Sadaharu said softly.

"How long are you in Tokyo, Echizen?" Takashi asked. He leaned forward, hands on his knees. His voice rose up, smooth and fluid, above the rest. Ryoma wished he hadn't asked that question, because he much preferred hearing about the others than talking about himself.

"A few weeks. Until the start of April. Then I'm going on tour in Europe to prepare for the French Open."

"Oh, Roland Garros, huh?" Eiji said, putting his chin in his hands. "We'll definitely be watching, Ochibi. Even while we study our asses off."

The others nodded, and he felt another surge of happiness rush through him. To hide his childish elation, he lowered the tip of his cap and ate a piece of sushi. He hoped they couldn't see his red cheeks, or hear his beating heart. But he figured after all these years, they knew him well enough to see exactly what he was feeling without having to read the expressions on his face. They fell back into their usual rhythms. Takashi and Syuusuke discussing the tastes of the sushi; Kaoru, Akaya, and Shinji trying to solve a riddle Sadaharu just posed to them (Hmm, I wonder, I've never heard of a riddle like this, but it sounds like it should be simple. Perhaps a trick question, perhaps something more simple, perhaps I'm over-thinking this. Perhaps I'm not thinking about it enough), Takeshi eating as much sushi as he possible could, Eiji and Shuichiro still laughing about that inside joke nobody else understood.

Ryoma wondered if he would ever go to university like they were. Perhaps one day he would sit for the University of Tokyo, like Syuusuke had—or Kyoto University, like Takeshi and Kaoru had—maybe even Waseda University, like Shuichiro and Eiji. Osaka University seemed too far for him, he mused. Which was a strange thing to muse, considering that he was constantly travelling.

Or perhaps he would attend university in America. His English was fluent now and he knew people there and had become comfortable with its cities. Maybe a university in New York City or Boston or out west in California. Somewhere near Kevin, he thought. Although, Kevin was probably in the same boat as him—wondering how long life as a professional player could last. Ryoma tried to look into the horizon, but saw no end in sight.

For now, he decided, he would continue travelling. Continue playing, continue meeting new friends and staying in contact with the old (his weekly phone calls with Takeshi and occasional Skype sessions with the others would have to suffice), crossing each bridge as he arrived to it. I'm only seventeen, he thought. I still have time to figure out my life.

The door of the restaurant opened just then, and almost immediately, Ryoma smelled a familiar aroma of flowers and sugar fill his nostrils. Not an overwhelming aroma, not so sweet it made his head ring, but sweet enough that there could have been a freshly baked cake sitting right in front of him. It was no cake, though. The entire table looked up and saw a young girl, around Ryoma's age, strolling in. She had brown hair that fell to her waist in broad, shimmering waves and was held back from her face with a headband, and her eyes were wide and welcoming and their sparkle could be seen even from across the room. When she smiled it made her entire face seem lighter, made everybody else tempted to smile, too. As she strolled over to their table, waving her delicate little hand, her light pink dress billowed and her slim waist swayed and Ryoma couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Ryoma-kun! They told me you would be here," she said, standing beside Takashi and looking down at him. He blinked a few times, could feel the others watching him like hawks. "It's so nice to see you."

"R...Ryuzaki."

"I can't believe you still call me that," she giggled. The same, timid giggle that he'd grown so used to hearing, though it wasn't so timid anymore. "Just call me Sakuno, would you? We've known each other long enough."

"Have a seat, Sakuno-chan," Takashi said, making room. She knelt down at the corner of the table, between him and Ryoma. She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and kept smiling that smile. He wondered when she had transformed from that shy, clumsy young girl into the person he saw in front of him—surely it had happened recently. Although now that he was thinking about it, he couldn't exactly remember when. He had spent so much time travelling that he just couldn't pinpoint the moment the change had occurred. All he knew was that it had happened.

"Congratulations on all of the wonderful things you're doing," she beamed. "You really are amazing."

He shrugged, and caught Eiji staring daggers from the corner of his eye. He turned away quickly and ate another piece of sushi. Sakuno laughed, as if she knew exactly what was going on and had decided to play along.

"How's your family doing? Are you still studying at all?" she asked. Without warning, she brought her hand up and touched his arm, like an old friend (which, now that Ryoma thought about it, she certainly was).

"They're fine," he said. "Yeah, I'm still studying. It would get boring otherwise."

"That's so like you," she smiled. "Oh, I'm getting much better at English. I'll have to practice with you sometime."

"Practice now!" Eiji offered. "Say something, Sakuno."

"Hmm, all right," she agreed. She paused for a moment, playing with her hair in the exact same way she used to play with her braids when they were younger. She looked back at Ryoma with those big eyes and he felt his cheeks redden. "I'm so glad to see you again!" she said, in perfect English.

Ryoma blinked and straightened up a bit.

"Your accent is perfect," he said, in Japanese.

"In English, Echizen! Respond in English!" Takeshi screamed. He flinched, then cleared his throat.

"Your English is really good," he said, in English. And, though he hated to admit it, in an accent much heavier than Sakuno's. She smiled and held his arm with both hands, gently.

" _Arigatou_ , Ryoma-kun _._ Oh, by the way, Grandma says she would love to see you before you leave for Europe again. Stop by and say hi, okay?"

"Okay."

"Promise?"

"All right, I promise."

She nodded and then stood up, her bag over her shoulder.

"I have to get going, but I did want to stop by and say hello. So nice to see you again, Ryoma-kun. Maybe we can play tennis sometime before you leave? You have my phone number, so let me know. Enjoy your sushi, everyone."

"Bye, Ryuzaki."

"I'm serious, just call me Sakuno," she laughed, waving as she walked out.

"Look at his face, the little lady-killer," Takeshi roared as soon as Sakuno was gone. The rest of the table burst into laughter, especially when Ryoma crossed his arms. "You're as red as a beet!"

"But hey, she was, too," Eiji added. "Come on, Ochibi, you're so late to the party!"

"Lay off, guys," he mumbled. But even as they continued teasing him, continued stuffing their faces, continued talking about the future and the past and the present, Ryoma glanced at the door. He glanced at their faces, recalled Sakuno's touch on his arm.

And he was glad to be home.

* * *

 **aiight, options for next chapter:**

 **1) hyotei**

 **2) sanada and yukimura**

 **3) kaidoh and inui**

 **4) fuji**

 **TAKE YOUR PICK. TELL ME IN REVIEWS. YAY. BYE. THANKS FOR READING. LOVE.**


	2. TSwift

**wellll didn't get any reviews the first time so i made a decision myself**

 **kaidoh and inui it is**

 **I developed a really strange headcanon after watching like half of prince of tennis: Kaidoh is a model. next time you watch really pay attention to him. he's literally always ready for a camera. why? because he's a model.**

 **enjoy :) please review!**

* * *

kaiBro

#TSwift

Kaoru stood at the sink cleaning the dishes, but he kept his eyes on his cellphone. His parents were at work, his younger brother out with friends, and it was a beautiful spring Sunday. And here he was, in the last stage of his spring cleaning spree. The dishes were almost finished, after which he would move on to cleaning out his closet and doing the laundry. But he hoped he wouldn't get the chance to do any of that—he was waiting desperately on a phone call. One that he had been promised. Even though his cell phone was on vibrate, he kept checking it anyway, as the water turned the skin of his hands into wrinkled masses. He glanced out the window at the street and saw a car pass by every once in a while. He was moving on autopilot.

Suddenly, when he was least expecting it, his phone began to ring. He dropped the plate he was holding back into the water of the sink, wiped his hands on a towel, and brought the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Kaidoh, it's me. Sorry it took me so long to call—I had to finish packing."

"No, no, it's fine."

"Is now a bad time to swing by?"

"No. I'm free all day."

"Perfect. I'll be there in exactly fifteen minutes. Time me if you'd like."

"Th-that's okay."

"Very well. See you soon."

The person hung up, and Kaoru let out the breath he had been holding. Though he wasn't sure why he had been holding it in the first place. Perhaps because he himself still had a lot of packing to do—still had a lot of decisions to make, a lot of people to see. He didn't want to think about it. He took off his apron and left the dishes unfinished in the sink, went to his bedroom to change. He put on jeans, his sneakers, a white sleeveless shirt and his red leather jacket. He put on a red bandanna to match, adjusting the tendrils of hair that fell across his forehead. He made a few faces at himself in the mirror, puckered his lips, slapped his cheeks, sprayed a bit of musky cologne. As a final touch, he made sure to file his nails quickly.

Right on cue, the doorbell rang. He walked leisurely to get it, opened it, and stood aside.

"Yo. Come on in."

"Nonsense. We're going out."

"What? Now?"

Sadaharu Inui stood in Kaoru's doorway, arms crossed, a completely serious smile on his face. He stood as straight as an arrow in his pink collared shirt and white slacks, his eyes hidden behind his never-changing rectangular glasses. He tilted his head toward his car, parked at the end of Kaoru's driveway.

"We're going out."

"But—"

"It's a shame to stay inside on such a nice day. Don't you think?"

Kaoru sighed, shoved his hands in his pockets. A silent agreement. Sadaharu finally cracked a smile.

"Go get your phone and wallet and let's go. The probability of us having a great time today is 120 percent."

The way Sadaharu could say things like that with such a straight face made Kaoru die inside every time. Perhaps something he would never get used to. He wondered how he'd managed to become such good friends with someone like Sadaharu Inui. Perhaps it had all started when Sadaharu had asked him, so earnestly, to play doubles with him for the first time five years ago.

He clambered into the car beside Sadaharu, a car he'd ridden in so many times before. It was so small that even Kaoru's legs were uncomfortable, and Sadaharu was significantly taller. Kaoru turned up the air conditioning and stared idly at the dashboard. After starting up the engine, Sadaharu turned on the audio system and a CD began playing. It was music that Kaoru had heard before, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He furrowed his brow as the car pulled out of the driveway and began down the road. Sadaharu was always playing something different in his car—Karou had never once heard him listening to the same music twice.

"What is this music, senpai?" he asked. Sadaharu stared straight ahead, both hands on the wall, back perfectly straight.

"Britney Spears. I'm sure you've heard of her."

Kaoru blinked, then stared straight ahead as well. Sadaharu still had that straight face and Kaoru wasn't sure how long he would be able to hold in the laughter that was bubbling up inside of him. He swallowed it, cleared his throat.

"Yeah, I've heard of her."

Sadaharu began humming along, moving his head slightly to the music. He even began mouthing the words at one point, at which moment Kaoru had to close his eyes and imagine something—anything—to avoid the laughter. But when he opened his eyes, Sadaharu was looking at him with a smile. He couldn't help but smile back.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Well it's so nice out, and I want to properly celebrate your entrance into university," Sadaharu said. "How do you feel about parks?"

"Parks? Yeah, I mean, they're fine."

"Are you okay going to Hamirikyu for the day?"

Kaoru nodded wordlessly. He didn't actually care about what they did. Spending the day in the park sounded fine to him, and even if Sadaharu wasn't going to admit it, Kaoru was sure that he had already planned everything to a tee.

"So what have you been up to all day?" Sadaharu asked him. He was still bobbing his head, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. Kaoru shrugged.

"Cleaning."

"I should have guessed."

"All done packing?"

"Pretty much. You?"

"Yeah."

"When are you leaving?"

"Day after tomorrow."

"Good thing I caught you today, huh?"

Kaoru smiled and tightened the knot of his bandana. He was secretly glad that Sadaharu hadn't come up with something stupid again—like bowling or ice skating. Not that Kaoru didn't have fun doing those things, but he just wasn't up for it that day. A nice day in the park sounded like the perfect plan. He glanced at the backseat to check if Sadaharu had brought with him any of his favorite juices. The ones that he concocted himself. But there weren't any bottles back there, so Kaoru let himself relax a little bit.

"Do you know any American artists?" Sadaharu suddenly asked. Kaoru stared down at his crossed arms and thought for a few moments. "Have any favorites?"

"There is one..." he began, but his voice trailed off. He suddenly didn't want to admit to Sadaharu who his favorite American singer was. He had never admitted it to anybody.

"The probability of your favorite singer being Taylor Swift," Sadaharu smiled, "is ninety-eight percent."

"Screw you."

Sadaharu smirked and pressed a few buttons on his dashboard. Then, to Kaoru's simultaneous horror and delight, a Taylor Swift song began to play. His favorite one. Sadaharu rolled down the windows and blasted the music even though there were people walking and other cars driving.

"Inui, the hell are you doing?!" Kaoru cried. "Turn it down!"

Instead, Sadaharu began to sing along. He ignored all of Kaoru's desperate attempts to calm him down, would turn up the volume whenever Kaoru turned it down, sang louder and louder to drown out Kaoru's voice. Kaoru figured he had no choice but to give in.

Within a few moments they were singing together at the top of their lungs, letting the wind blow through the cramped space of the car, banging their hands on the dashboard and the steering wheel. Kaoru remembered then how he and Sadaharu had become such close friends—Sadaharu had a way of bringing out parts of Kaoru that he sometimes forgot were there. Like the parts that loved to roll the windows down and sing along to Taylor Swift.

They parked the car in a lot a few blocks down from the entrance to the park and got out. Sadaharu, of course, knew exactly where he was going, though Kaoru had never spent much time in this part of Tokyo. They walked beside each other on the sidewalk, Kaoru watching the ground and stepping with his hands in the pockets of his jeans, Sadaharu staring ahead with his arms at his sides. But before Kaoru even noticed, Sadaharu whipped a camera from his shoulder bag and snapped a photo of him. Kaoru blinked up at him.

"Seriously? Even now?"

"I want to properly document the day," Sadaharu said, unfazed. He was well-known for bringing out his camera at the most random moments, like a member of the paparazzi.

"You should've called Fuji-senpai," Kaoru said. "He could've been our official photographer."

"Oh, I did. But he's busy helping his brother prepare today."

Kaoru smiled and looked away. It wasn't as if he wasn't accustomed to cameras flashing at random moments, after all.

The park was very beautiful. Greenery everywhere, flowers, paved sidewalks where happy, smiling people strolled hand-in-hand or walked their dogs. Some people were sitting on the benches feeding the birds, some had pulled out entire canvases and were painting the scene before them. Before they went deeper into the park, Sadaharu bought them both fruit juice from a nearby stand—knowing that it was Kaoru's favorite. Mango for Kaoru, papaya for Sadaharu. As they sipped on their juice, Sadaharu began talking. This was generally how they spent their time together: savoring each other's company, Sadaharu talking up a storm, Kaoru listening intently and calmly with an occasional comment. There was a crystal clear pond that they decided to walk around.

"I should learn how to really cook this year," Sadaharu was musing as he gazed out across the timid waters. "I spend too much time in the dining halls. Then again, it is much easier that way. I have more time to do my work and study."

"Is there a lot more work in university?" Kaoru found himself asking. Sadaharu shrugged.

"It depends on how much you choose to apply yourself. For some people it's much harder because they attend all their classes and do all of their work. For others it's just a party, because that's where they choose to spend their time. What are you going to major in, Kaidoh?"

"Ecology."

"Ecology? _You're_ majoring in ecology?"

Kaoru nodded and sipped his juice. Sadaharu took another picture, but the surprised expression on his face remained.

"But you hate science."

Kaoru didn't respond. He knew Sadaharu would get the hint that he didn't want to talk about it and move on to something else.

"As for myself, university is definitely much more work. It was easier to get by in high school without doing much work. But now that I'm with some of the best and the professors expect more and, well, _I_ expect more of myself, I find myself studying and working a lot harder. It's rewarding, though. I think you'll enjoy Kyodai."

Kaoru nodded again. Sadaharu continued talking and as his voice carried on, in between random pictures and the sips of his juice, Kaoru let himself relax. He had become more aware recently of the constant tension in his muscles and was making an effort to release it a bit more. His managers at work had told him the same thing—relax your muscles, Kaoru, especially in your face, so you don't look so angry all the time. His mother always told him that, too. Sweetheart, you're going to get early wrinkles, don't look so angry.

As they were walking, lost in Sadaharu's conversation, they heard an excited bark. Kaoru looked up and saw a large dog running down the walkway, leash flapping around it, its tongue lagging from its mouth and its long fur flying in all directions. They stopped in their tracks, and as the dog got closer, Kaoru handed his half-finished juice to Sadaharu and put his hands on his knees. He puckered his lips at the dog, tapped his thighs lightly. The sight of it there, with its big eyes and its happy face, made his cheeks flush.

"C'mere, boy," he said. Like magic, the dog came to a stop in front of him, sat down, let its tail bang against the ground. He reached forward and stroked the dog's head, smiled when it closed its eyes and wagged its tail more ferociously. Sadaharu bent down and read the name on the dog's collar.

"Rifle is his name."

"Rifle..." Kaoru repeated softly. He got down on his knee so he was eye-level with the dog and continued to stroke its head, scratch it behind the ears. He was vaguely aware of Sadaharu putting the juice down on the ground and taking another photo.

"Oh, Rifle! Thank goodness. I thought he was long-gone." A young woman, small and out of breath and wearing running clothes, jogged up to them. Kaoru grabbed the dog's leash and stood up to meet her. "Thank you so much for getting him for me. When he gets excited, he just runs, you know?"

Kaoru nodded and handed her the leash, his hand still resting on the dog's head. The woman put her hand on her hip and stared down at him.

"Well, it looks like he certainly took a liking to you," she said. Then she looked at Kaoru, her eyes large and sparkling and her smile dazzling. "What's your name?"

"Kaoru Kaidoh."

"Well, Kaidoh-kun, thanks again so much. But I feel like we've met before...I recognize you."

He could almost hear Sadaharu grin as he crossed his arms and shrugged.

"I don't think so," he said.

"Hmm. That's funny. You have a _very_ distinctive face that I'm certain I've seen before," the woman continued. "But your name doesn't sound familiar. Strange."

Rifle hopped up and let out a bark, making Sadaharu jump. Kaoru smiled and felt his bandana coming loose, so he reached up to tighten it from the back. At that very moment, the woman gasped and pointed at him, like a lost puzzle piece.

"You're the one who models for that fancy designer company," she cried. "I've seen your face on all the big billboards."

He felt his cheeks become bright red as he put his hands safely back into his pockets and stared out at the pond. He heard Rifle bark again, and then Sadaharu's hand was on his shoulder.

"Yes, this is him," he said. "Kaoru Kaidoh, world-famous model extraordinaire."

"Shut up, Inui-senpai."

"You're even more handsome in person," the woman laughed. "Thanks again for finding Rifle for me." She waved and jogged off, Rifle at her side. Before Sadaharu and Kaoru continued walking, they heard her call over her shoulder, "You should smile more, Kaidoh-kun! It becomes you much more."

Sadaharu handed Kaoru his juice and they kept walking.

"Wow, people are starting to recognize you now," Sadaharu mused. "You're a big-shot."

"No, I'm definitely not."

"Are you going to keep modeling in Kyoto?"

"They want me to, but—"

"It'll be much easier to find a girlfriend that way, right? Your body will already be on display for the world to see."

Kaoru elbowed Sadaharu in the ribs, nearly making him spit out his juice. But he was hiding a smile.

They spent the rest of the day strolling through the gardens, drinking juice (they bought more after they were finished), eating some sandwiches, feeding the geese by the pond. Sadaharu always had some random tidbit to give—did you know a male goose is actually called a gander?—and statistics to throw—the likelihood that it will rain tomorrow is 43.3 percent—while Kaoru silently enjoyed the sunlight. When the sun began to set, they walked back to the car. But instead of heading back to Kaoru's house, they went somewhere else. Somewhere that they had silently agreed to go. It had been understood from the moment Sadaharu had showed up at Kaoru's door that it would be their last stop. It was a cement bridge that was relatively deserted this time of day, especially on a Sunday, and beneath it was a wide, calm river. Sadaharu parked the car on the shoulder of the road and they got out. They made their way down the grassy hill and sat down, not minding the dirt that would soil the seat of their pants, on the edge of the river beneath the bridge. It was the spot where their friendship had begun, when Sadaharu had asked so earnestly and with such a straight face, Kaidoh, will you play doubles with me?

"Remember when we came here at the end of last year, before graduation," Sadaharu began, "and I told you I had decided to go to Osaka?"

"Mhm."

"You were very angry with me."

Kaoru bent his knees and leaned forward against them, watching the moving current of the river. Beside him, Sadaharu leaned back against his hands, snapped a quick photo, and stared up at the sky.

"And now, look at you. You're going far, too. To Kyoto."

"Momoshiro is coming with me."

"Yes, that's true. It's interesting. We'll both be in Kansai now. About an hour away. Closer now than we were before."

He paused for a moment.

"You were so angry you didn't even ask me why," Sadaharu mused. Kaoru glanced at him through the corner of his eye. "You still haven't asked me."

"I figure you have your reasons."

"All right then. I'll start. Why are you going to Kyoto? Is it because of the university?"

Kaoru shook his head. He wasn't entirely sure how to answer the question, and he sensed that Sadaharu knew that. When he had decided to apply for Kyoto, he hadn't had a specific reason in his mind. He had just done it, feeling in his churning stomach that it was a good idea. And once he'd gotten in, he had felt a strange desire to leave Tokyo, leave Kantou. Do something exciting, maybe.

"I don't know," he finally said. "I don't really have a reason."

"I do," Sadaharu replied. "I want to test myself."

"Test yourself?"

"Yes. I want to see if I can stay the way I am, hard-working and intelligent, outside of my comfort zone. I want to know if I even have a comfort zone at all. I want to know if I actually am the person I am."

"How would going to Osaka instead of staying here help you decide that?" Kaoru asked incredulously.

"A new place, new people, essentially a new way of life," Sadaharu continued. "Don't you feel the same about Kyodai?"

Kaoru silently looked back at the water. Sadaharu always had a way of saying things that made him see the world in a different light.

"So, why ecology? You hate science, and you're not very good at it," Sadaharu asked. Kaoru, suddenly uncomfortable in this position, lay on his back and stared up at the twilight sky. He had asked himself that same question so many times.

"I'm not sure what I want to do yet, but I like animals," he said finally. "I figure if I like them enough, I'll make it through the classes I don't like until I get to what I really like to do."

"Hmm. That actually makes sense."

"What, is it impossible that I make sense ever?"

Sadaharu chuckled and lay on his back as well, stared up at the same sky that Kaoru was watching. Kaoru wasn't sure what would happen next spring—if they would ever get to come back to this spot and do this again. He remembered standing in that water with a wet towel, practicing his swings so that he could get his shots in. He remembered Sadaharu wading in alongside him, notebook and pen in hand, ready to train him. He closed his eyes and felt the earth soaking through his clothes.

"Are you excited, Kaidoh?"

"I think so."

Sadaharu put his fist into the air, let it sit there among the dim stars. Kaoru lifted his fist, too, and pressed it to Sadaharu's.

"I am, too," Sadaharu said.

Then he started humming Taylor Swift.


End file.
